bombermanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bomberman 64: The Second Attack
Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, ist ein Aktion-Spiel aus der Bomberman-Serie und die Fortsetzung von Bomberman 64. Es erschien am 3. Dezember 1999 in Japan und am 28 Mai in Nordamerika. In Europa wurde dieses Spiel jedoch nie veröffentlicht. Gameplay Dieses Spiel weist viele Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Vorgänger auf. Der Spieler kann nicht springen, und Bomben können aufgeladen werden. Jedoch müssen, wie in klassischen Titeln, für das Aufnehmen oder Kicken von Bomben, die entsprechenden Gegenstände eingesammelt werden. Die Bomben explodieren außerdem in Kreuzform. Nur aufgeladene Bomben lösen runde Explosionen aus. Zusätzlich enthält das Spiel einige neue Features, wie: *Mehr Levels und Bosse *Verschiedene Kristalle (Elementalsteine), mit denen sich neue Arten von Bomben einsetzen lassen. *Ein Geschäft im All, wo sich der Spieler verschiedene Items, Arenen für den Mehrspieler-Modus und Infos über den nächsten, zu bekämpfenden Boss, kaufen kann. *Versteckte Teile einer Rüstung, mit deren Hilfe der Spieler Bomben kicken, werfen und sogar fernzünden kann, ohne die entsprechenden Items einsammeln zu müssen. *Pommy, ein Charabom und neuer Gefährte von Bomberman, der sich mithilfe von Futter weiterentwickeln kann. Ein zweiter Spieler kann Pommy manuell steuern. Story Nach seinem Sieg gegen Altair und Sirius, gönnte sich Bomberman einen Urlaub und entspannte sich auf einem Planeten mit heißen Quellen, wo er außerdem ein herrenloses Ei fand. Nach seiner Abreise wurde er während seiner Erkundungstour durchs All, mit samt seinem Raumschiff, von einem schwarzen Loch aufgesogen. Später wacht Bomberman in einer Gefängniszelle auf, und kurz darauf schlüpft etwas aus dem zuvor gefundenem Ei. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Charabom namens Pommy, das in seinem eierförmigen Nest ein Schläfchen gemacht hat. Mit Pommys Hilfe gelingt es Bomberman aus der Zelle auszubrechen. Bomberman und Pommy finden heraus, dass sieben mystische Kristalle, die als Elemental Stones (zu deutsch: Elementalsteine) bekannt sind, vom bösen Rukifellth und den Astral Knights gesucht werden, um sie für ihre finsteren Vorhaben zu missbrauchen. Einer dieser Steine, der Feuerstein, war im Besitz von Bomberman. Nun müssen er und sein neuer Freund Pommy die fiesen Pläne von Rukifellth und den Astral Knights durchkreuzen, um das gesamte Universum zu retten. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass diese Bösewichte nur Marionetten eines Dämons sind. Während ihrere Reise treffen Bomberman und Pommy auf ein Mädchen namens Lilith, das scheinbar die gleichen Ziele verfolgt. Bomberman kann erkennen, das es sich bei einem der Astral Knights um keinen geringeren als Regulus (hier heißt er Bulzeeb) handelt, der seinen letzten Kampf gegen ihn noch nicht vergessen hat. Dieses Abenteuer soll die Differenzen der beiden Bomberman ein für allemal klären. Entstehung des Bomberman-Universums In Bomberman 64: The Second Attack erfährt man einiges über die Entstehung des Bomberman-Universums. Demnach ist dieses von einem Engel erschaffen worden, jedoch teilte sich dieser in eine helle und eine dunkle Hälfte. Die Dunkelheit (der Dämon Sthertoth) versuchte, die Gewalt über alle Schöpfungen zu erlangen und das Universum in ewige Finsternis zu hüllen, während das Licht (die Gottheit Mihaele) sieben Krieger namens Elemental Knights, sowie die Elementalsteine erschuf, um den Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit aufzunehmen. Das Licht gewann den Kampf und versiegelte die Dunkelheit in einem Artefakt, dem Celestial Stone. Die Ereignisse in diesem Spiel beginnen, als der Schatzjäger Rukifellth diesen Stein fand und ihn berührte. Dadurch ergriff die Dunkelheit Besitz von ihm und anschließend unterzog er die Elemental Knights einer Gehirnwäsche, woraufhin diese zu den bösen Astral Knights werden. Nebenbei hat das Licht teilweise die Gewalt über Rukifellths Partnerin Lilith erlangt, und versucht nun die Elementalsteine vor der Dunkelheit zu finden, damit diese nicht mit deren Hilfe ihre normale Form annehmen kann. Bomberman war im Besitz des Feuersteins, dem letzten Kristall, der noch gefehlt hat. Die Planeten *'Lost Planet Alcatraz' - Die erste Welt, in der Bomberman gegen Baelfael kämpft. *'Ocean Planet Aquanet' - Der wahlweise zweite oder dritte Level, ein Wasserplanet, wo Bomberman auf Behemos trifft. *'Sky Planet Horizon' - Der wahlweise zweite oder dritte Level, ein Himmelsplanet, wo Bomberman auf Ashtarth trifft. *'Game Planet Starlight' - Die wahlweise vierte oder fünfte Welt, ein Kasinoplanet, wo Bomberman auf Zhael trifft. *'Nature Planet Neverland' - Die wahlweise vierte oder fünfte Welt, ein Lavaplanet, wo Bomberman auf Molok trifft. *'Amusement Planet Epikyur' - Der wahlweise sechste oder siebente Level, ein Freizeitpark, wo Bomberman auf Zoniha trifft. *'Prison Planet Thantos' - Der wahlweise sechste oder siebente Level, ein finsterer Planet, wo Bomberman gegen Bulzeeb kämpft und einige wichtige Fakten aufgedeckt werden. *'Warship Noah' - Rukifellth's Schlachtschiff, welches der Grund für das schwarze Loch ist. Hier kämpft Bomberman gegen Lilith (besessen von Mihaele), Rukifellth, Sthertoth, und zuletzt gegen den Angel of Light and Shadow oder Sthertoth's finale Form. *'Merchant Ship Frontier' - Ein Shop mitten im All, wo Bomberman verschiedene Gegenstände kaufen kann. Ein Abenteuer, zwei Schicksale Je nachdem, wie weit oder gut man das Spiel gemeistert hat, nimmt die Handlung ein unterschiedliches Ende. Beeinflusst wird dies durch das Sammeln aller Elementalsteine und den Kampf gegen Lilith/Mihaele. Der Untergang (Bad End) Nachdem Sthertoth besiegt wurde, versucht ihn Mihaele zu stoppen. Doch Sthertoth nutzt die Kraft der Elementalsteine um Mihaele in der Dunkelheit zu versiegeln und verwandelt sich durch Zerstören des Celestialsteins in eine noch größere, finstere und hässlichere Kreatur - Sthertoth, the God of Chaos. Nach einem schwierigen Kampf schafft es Bomberman ihn zu besiegen und Lilith sowie Rukifellth werden wieder normal. Jedoch erscheint Sthertoth erneut und nimmt Rukifellth mit sich. Danach leitet er die Zerstörung des Warship Noah ein. Bomberman, Pommy und Lilith versuchen zu fliehen, doch Lilith entschließt sich, zurückzugehen, weil sie Rukifellth nicht im Stich lassen will. Bomberman und Pommy steigen in das Raumschiff, während Lilith und Rukifellth zurückbleiben und, genauso wie Bulzeeb und die anderen Astral Knights, sterben. Anschließend laufen die Credits über den Bildschirm und das Raumschiff fliegt durch einen starren Hintergrund. Achtung: Dieses Ende tritt ebenfalls ein, wenn Bomberman im Kampf gegen Mihaele von ihrem K.O.-Angriff "Bludgeoning Blow" getroffen wird. Dadurch tötet sie Bomberman, was aber nicht zu einem Game Over führt. Stattdessen kommt es zu einer Zwischensequenz, inder Mihaele die Kraft der Elementalsteine absorbiert und dann verschwindet. Danach wird Bomberman durch die Elementalstene wiederbelebt, woraufhin diese jedoch verloren gehen. Er kann ihre Kräfte jedoch noch einsetzen. Die Rettung (Happy End) Bomberman besiegt Sthertoth, woraufhin dieser anschließend von Mihaele eingefangen wird. Danach verschmelzen beide miteinander und werden zum "Angel of Light and Shadow" (übersetzt: Engel aus Licht und Schatten). Da der Engel das Universum für zu schlecht hält, will er es zerstören und es anschließend neu erschaffen. Nach Bombermans Sieg gegen den Engel erkannte dieser, dass das Universum mit einem Helden wie Bomberman in guten Händen ist und erlöst Rukifellth sowie Lilith von ihrer Trance. Am Ende holt der Engel die Astral Knight wieder als Elemental Knights ins Leben zurück. Bulzeeb, der nun wieder darauf besteht Regulus genannt zu werden, verspricht Bomberman, dass sie sich irgendwann erneut in einem Kampf messen werden und Lilith will zusammen mit Rukifellth weiter durch das Universum reisen. Pommy und Bomberman suchen währenddessen nach neuen Abenteuern. Bilder Bomber spaceship2.png|Bombermans Raumschiff - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Baelfael2.png|Baelfael (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel|link=Baelfael Zhael2.png|Zhael (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Regulus2 2.png|Bulzeeb / Regulus (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel|link=Bulzeeb Rukifellth2 2.png|Rukifellth - transparentes Bild vom Spiel|link=Rukifellth Molok2.png|Molok (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Behemos2.png|Behemos (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Ashtarth2.png|Ashtarth (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Zoniha2.png|Zoniha (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel Lilith2.png|Lilith / Mihaele (Astral Knights) - transparentes Bild vom Spiel|link=Lilith en:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack es:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Spiele für Nintendo 64 Kategorie:Konsolentitel